The Sea Hawk
by DayZSimone
Summary: Hordak hatches a plan to force Adora to return to the Horde with Sea Hawk's freedom, and maybe even his life, in the balance. Can Adora save him in time or will both their lives and Etheria's fate be changed forever?
1. Prologue

Forward

 _This story is a labor of fan fiction love._ _I do not own the rights to any characters or places mentioned within this story._ _I mean no disrespect to the memories of the classic Filmation She-Ra, Princess of Power, or He-Man and the Masters of the Universe cartoons nor to the current DC Comics Masters of the Universe titles._ _I do not profit in any way from this work of fiction besides the personal satisfaction of sharing a tale that has been rattling around in my brain for a while now._

 _That being said, I do want to give you a little insight into my fan fic._ _As one of my all-time favorite childhood series, I have tried to remain true to the original characters as, in my mind, most of them were pretty perfect already._ _I did my best to keep the cartoon's history._ _I watch the original POP series on a semi-regular basis with my daughter now, so a lot of details are fairly fresh._ _I have taken some liberties and merged some aspects from the original cartoons and the current DC MOTU titles in regards to characters like Hordak and Despara (Adora's force captain/Horde persona)._ _This story has a dark edge at times, and I needed these characters to be a bit more imposing._

 _I chose Sea Hawk as my primary character because I felt like his story needed a bit more to it._ _As Adora's love interest in the original cartoon, it seems like he should have played a much more significant role._ _Instead, he was relegated to a tertiary character, appearing in only about a half dozen episodes._ _I wanted to give him his day, so to speak._

 _This story is a work in progress, and I hope to post updates on a semi-regular basis. As this story is written purely for entertainment, I would love to know your thoughts regarding it._ _It is my sincerest hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed putting it to paper (so to speak)._

* * *

Prologue

The final light of day faded quickly from the concrete walls of his cell. In the darkness, Scurvy smiled for the first time in months. It felt like a lifetime ago that his cybernetic eye would have made the night irrelevant. The rebel queen had taken that from him. Until tonight, that is.

He had been patient. He had been subdued. A model prisoner. Lulling the guards into complacency. The rebels were fools, believing that everyone deserved common human decency. Even he, the notorious Horde admiral, had been allowed access to fresh air and sunshine. The occasional, brief respite from his tiny home of four concrete walls.

No one noticed his habit of collecting little pieces of trash whenever he was allowed outside his cell. And if they had noticed, no one had thought much of it. The tiniest of objects; what harm could he possibly cause with them. A bit of metal, a scrap of wire, a grain of crystal – each article worthless on its own. Today's find could mean the end of his time rotting away in a rebel prison.

Scurvy yanked the cloth patch from his right eye. His fingers fumbled inside the cavity, feeling the scavenged electronics inside. He had cobbled his treasures together, here in the dark. He had found what he hoped to be the most important piece today. He held his breath as he maneuvered the possible power source inside. His fingers trembled, too bulky for such delicate work, and fumbled to make the connections.

He felt a spark against his fingers and drew them away swiftly. The smell of heated metal wafted down from the ravaged socket. Slowly, a green haze appeared in the darkness of his myopic vision. He lifted his head and saw the outline of the door. It wasn't perfect. Hell, it wasn't even good, but he could see out of what was left of his cybernetics. Now, the question was how much damage had Queen Angella's drones done in the first place.

He looked down at the mattress and concentrated. The commands used to be effortless. Barely a thought and the targeting system would engage. Scurvy felt sweat break out on his upper lip as he struggled to mentally employ the laser.

"Be there," he whispered urgently.

One heartbeat and then another passed. Suddenly, tongues of fire erupted from a smoldering point in the fabric. Scurvy quickly snuffed out his success. He smiled again as he turned toward the bars blocking the window. The laser wasn't strong, but he had already proven his patience. He only needed two of the three bars removed to squeeze outside to freedom.

He sighed at the thought. Returning to the Horde would not be pleasant. He had been abandoned and, most likely, all but forgotten upon his capture. If he returned, his failure would be punished most severely. Hordak would make him suffer, but, if he survived, he would be restored. The Horde would make him more powerful than before. He would prove himself as he had many times and return to his position as admiral of the Horde Fleet.

Scurvy barred his teeth as he thought of his endgame. There was only one thing he desired now. He no longer cared about infamy within the Horde or plundering the riches from Etheria or future worlds for that matter. Only one thing drove him now. Revenge. Revenge upon the Sea Hawk. He would make the pirate suffer for all the humiliations he had forced upon him. This time, he would watch the Sea Hawk breathe his last.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Octavia's tentacles twitched as she waited at the base of the stairs in the throne room of the Fright Zone. She was not often called here, and, when she was, it was most often for punishment. Although the Horde had an impressive nautical presence on Etheria, its impact on the planet's subjugation was minimal. After Admiral Scurvy had been captured by the Rebellion, Hordak had seemed to distance himself from that aspect of his command. She had received minimal contact from Horde Command since that day but had still attempted to maintain the fleet's oppressive presence over Etheria's coast.

A motor roared to life under the stairs, and Hordak's throne began to rise into the shadows above them. When the throne completed its ascension and turned to face the room, Octavia stood nervously in the silence that followed the motor's aftermath. She knew better than to address her master before he spoke. She kept her head lowered but her eyes continued to steal glances at the creature on the throne. The shadows seemed to wrap around him like a shroud so only his blazing red eyes could be seen. Right now, they bored down upon her. Her tentacles twitched again under his disapproving gaze.

"Octavia." Hordak's voice chilled the room.

"My Lord." Octavia lowered her head even farther.

"Why is my fleet idle?"

Octavia's eyes went wide at the question. She paused a moment, weighing her answer, and then spoke honestly. "The fleet has no admiral, Sire."

Hordak leaned forward upon his throne. She felt his scrutiny and waited for the punishment to commence. Long moments dragged by before Hordak finally relaxed back into the shadows.

"I tire of this planet, Force Captain. Its resources should have been mine long ago."

Octavia didn't know how to respond. It was true; the Horde had never taken so long to break the resistance of a planet. She knew their advancement over Etheria had been countered since the initial invasion, but still the Horde had many more successes than losses. Since She-Ra's arrival though, their progression had been minimal at best.

"I want control of this planet's water supply. All of it. Tell me what obstacles we must crush to accomplish this."

Octavia almost smiled. She wasn't here for punishment. Hordak was seeking her advice in regards to strategy. Her tentacles twitched again as the implications of that hit her. If anything went wrong, Hordak would blame her. If the venture was successful, she would be promoted, most likely to admiral of the Horde Fleet. In either case, she had no choice in the matter. Hordak expected information and she would provide it.

She paused for a moment collecting her thoughts. "In regards to the ocean, there are three major obstacles. The first is the Kingdom of Salineas. The Mer-Folk need the ocean to survive. They will fight against the Horde if we attempt to control the seas."

Hordak growled. "King Mercier is weak. He believes a truce lies between Salineas and the Horde as long as they do not take up arms against us. Still, you are right; they will fight over this. What else?"

"Unicorn Island. The Unicorn King and his followers use the ocean as protection from outsiders."

"I am unconcerned with an island filled with horses. We will enslave the beasts to our cause or eliminate them. " Hordak smiled as he envisioned the unicorns shackled to slave carts. "Tell me the third."

"The Rebellion," Octavia's voice was slightly more reserved as she knew the reaction this word would cause in her lord.

Hordak stood with a roar and paced at the top of the stairs. "The Rebellion has no ships! Tell me how they would oppose me on the sea!"

Octavia cowered. "They have an ally, the Sea Hawk."

Hordak stopped and glowered down at Octavia. "A kingdom of cowards, an island of horses, and one man. How is it that the Horde has not left this world a smoldering husk by now?!"

"Forgive me, Sire!" Octavia dropped to one knee.

Hordak stood staring down at Octavia with his blood red eyes. His fingers spread wide as he considered consuming her life force. After a few moments, he closed his hands and returned to the shadows of his throne.

"Tell me, Force Captain, why I should be concerned with this pirate?" His voice was clipped.

"She-Ra sometimes uses his ship as a base to stop Horde transports. He and his crew plunder Horde supply ships and return the supplies to the villages. He also knows how the Horde Fleet operates." Octavia simpered.

"How?"

"He worked alongside the Horde for a few years before joining the Rebellion. He was recruited by Adora."

"Adora!" Hordak hissed, his anger rising once more.

Octavia considered her next bit of information before plunging forward. "I have heard that they are lovers."

She heard her master's sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes awaiting his wrath.

"I hadn't realized how important this Sea Hawk is to the Rebellion." Hordak's voice was surprisingly calm when he finally spoke. "Let's use him to hurt Adora and the rebels."

Octavia looked up, anticipating her master's commands.

"Bring the Sea Hawk here to me, Force Captain. Alive."

"As you command, my Lord." Octavia stood and turned to exit the throne room.

"Octavia," Hordak called.

"Yes, my Lord."

"The Sea Hawk won't need his ship any longer. Let's make sure She-Ra can't use it as a base anymore."

"It will be done."

Hordak leaned back against his throne and watched his tentacled Force Captain rush from the throne room. She would not fail him. She was a strong warrior and had bested Sea Hawk in single combat once before. Now she had the might of the Fleet to bring the man down. He smiled and depressed a button on his throne.

"Yes, Mighty One," a disembodied robot voice responded to the summons.

"Bring me the files regarding all of the Horde's encounters with the Sea Hawk."

"At once, Mighty One," the trooper replied.

Hordak closed his eyes. He had been drawn to Etheria because of its ancient magic. He had coveted it even. Only Eternia had ever held as much promise, but Greyskull had proved too strong. That world had been lost to him. He would have this world though. Much of it had fallen easily in the beginning, unprepared for the might of the Horde. Then there were the setbacks: the start of the Rebellion, the loss of Despara, the appearance of She-Ra.

He needed to find a crack in their proverbial armor. Sea Hawk was just one man and not even an important one as far as he had been concerned, but, apparently, he was important to Adora. Maybe Sea Hawk was just the ammunition he needed to break his former protégé. If Adora crumbled, perhaps everything else would too.

"Weaver," he whispered.

Instantly, a fireball erupted and extinguished beside his throne.

"You called, Oh Mighty Hordak?" Shadow Weaver hissed. The dark sorceress floated at his right hand. She was the only one of his lieutenants that was allowed near his throne.

"I just learned some interesting news about Despara." Hordak revealed.

Shadow Weaver cocked her head and waited for him to continue.

"She's all grown up now," Hordak chuckled as he said this. "She has taken a lover."

"Foolish girl." Shadow Weaver's eyes glowed. "Who has she chosen?"

"A pirate by the name of Sea Hawk."

"Hmmm . . ."

"What is it, Shadow Weaver?"

"I was thinking of the time I met this Sea Hawk."

"I have encountered the pirate myself."

"Ah," Shadow Weaver nodded her head, "but I have seen him _with_ Despara."

Hordak turned toward the witch. "Tell me."

"Adora, as she prefers to be called now, was my prisoner at Horror Hall. Sea Hawk somehow knew she was in danger and sailed his ship over the land to save her."

Hordak smiled. Adora and her pirate lover were linked, probably through some sort of magic. She should know once he was in danger. He would need to provide no confirmation when he issued his ultimatum. Adora would surrender to him once more, he was sure of it.

"If I may be so bold, Oh Mighty One," Shadow Weaver's husky voice broke his reverie, "what are your plans for Sea Hawk?"

"The slave mines if Adora cooperates and if she does not . . ." He spread his fingers wide in answer.

"We have tried something similar to this before. Adora will merely send She-Ra to knock down every wall of the Fright Zone to free him."

Hordak sneered. "Then Sea Hawk will die, and Adora will be crushed by her guilt in playing a part in his death."

"What if there was another option?" Shadow Weaver mused.

"Don't be coy, witch. It tries my patience."

Shadow Weaver raised her gnarled green hands in a gesture of surrender. "I was merely thinking that the Horde Fleet is in need of some capable commanders. Some of your Force Captains are pulling double duty despite their lack of nautical experience."

"Make your point."

"What if Sea Hawk belonged to the Horde?" The dark sorceress let her question hang in the air.

"How?"

"The new spell I created to bring Despara back under your control. There is no reason it shouldn't bind another to your will."

"Very good, Shadow Weaver." Hordak nodded his approval. "This plan will increase the Horde's strength by _two_ Force Captains."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sea Hawk leaned on the rail at the bow of the Solar Clipper and stared out at the Growling Sea. The sea had earned its name today, choppy and gray. The wind whipped his hair and ascot, spraying salty mist into his face.

He frowned. Storms were never a sailor's friend. This was the fourth storm this week. The weather was starting to wear on the crew. Maybe it was time to put the Clipper in to port, give the men some leave. Hawk could use some leave himself. It had been a while since Adora had been able to visit. Perhaps it was his turn to make the trip. He fingered the chain about his neck, thinking of his lady love.

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time for his thoughts to drift to Adora. He needed to focus. He pushed off the rail and crossed the distance to the helm.

"Mr. Swen," Hawk barked.

"Aye, Cap'n," his first mate replied automatically.

"We're in for another squall. Let's retract the solar sails. Have the men secure anything we still haven't tied down."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n."

Sea Hawk replaced the shorter man at the ship's wheel and sharpened his gaze out to sea. "Oh, and Mr. Swen?"

Swen turned back toward his captain expectantly.

"Have the men get below deck. I only want a skeleton crew out during the storm." Hawk frowned and squinted against the ocean's spray. "I have a feeling there is danger it."

* * *

Octavia stood on the bridge of her Horde submarine and stared at the blip on the radar. The readings indicated a ship the right size to be the Solar Clipper. The problem with tracking the Sea Hawk was that his ship spent as much time in the sky as it did in the water.

If this proved to be her target, she was well prepared to engage. A second submarine cruised just off her ship's port side. Two Horde Dreadnoughts followed at a cautionary distance, always just out of visibility range. Today's weather was well in her favor; the impending storm had shortened visibility considerably. The Sea Hawk would not slip through her net.

"Raise the ship to periscope depth!" Octavia commanded.

"Yes, Force Captain!" A trooper at the helm responded.

Octavia moved inside the railing around the periscope and pulled the eye piece down. She could use the video monitor to confirm the ship's identity using Horde satellites, but, with her fate hanging in the balance, she wanted to use her own eyes to know for sure. She held the handles and waited for confirmation of their depth.

"Periscope depth achieved, Force Captain," a trooper advised after a few moments.

Octavia leaned into the eyepiece and rotated the periscope to find the ship. When it came into view, she smiled. She would soon have the Sea Hawk as her prisoner and the Solar Clipper would be little more than debris in the storm.

"Alert the other ships," Octavia announced. "Prepare to engage the target."

* * *

The sky continued to darken around the Solar Clipper. The storm was edging in fast, and the sea was rising up in protest. The deck pitched under Sea Hawk, and his arms strained to keep the helm pointed toward their desired course.

He looked down at the lower deck, taking in the handful of men clinging to the rails. This storm would be the last he would make them suffer through on this venture. Once it cleared, he would chart a course to the safe harbor of Seaworthy or maybe Galesbreath. Everyone was going to need some leave.

The sound of metal grinding against metal caused Sea Hawk's head to snap up in attention. That had definitely not been the storm. He turned scanning what little he could see of the horizon. Two dark shapes loomed in the distance. He was just about to call out a warning to his mates when he heard a dozen loud thuds hit the lower deck. Sea Hawk released the helm and leaned out over the upper rail. Large grappling hooks were sliding across the deck as their lines were pulled taut.

"Look alive, men!" Sea Hawk called. "We're about to be boarded!"

* * *

Adora leaned over the map of Etheria. The Horde was getting more aggressive. She needed to come up with a new plan. The Great Rebellion had been spending too much time reacting to the Horde's attacks. They needed to mount an offense and spark some hope in the villages. Some of her most devout supporters, Bow, Madame Razz, and Broom, stood with her discussing possible options.

"We need to confirm the reports of the Horde moving into the Talon Mountain area." Bow was saying. "It's too close to the Singing River. We can't let them cut off that waterway."

"I agree, Bow," Adora replied, "but we need to be careful. It could just be a ploy to draw us away from the safety of the Whispering Woods."

"Broom and I could do some scouting from the air," Madame volunteered.

"We should have a small force nearby just in case the two of you get into trouble." Bow suggested.

Adora nodded. "That sounds –"

A flash of light erupted in front of her.

"What was that?" Bow asked.

"Oh dearie my!" Madame Razz exclaimed. "Adora, your necklace!"

Adora looked down and pulled the chain and charm from beneath her bodysuit. The charm was glowing strongly.

"Isn't that the locket you share with Sea Hawk?" Bow questioned.

Adora looked at her friends, her eyes full of distress. "If my half of the locket is glowing, it means that Sea Hawk is in trouble. I have to help him!"

"How will you find him?" Bow frowned.

"The locket will lead me to him."

"The Growling Sea is very vast. You'll need help to get there in time." Madame hinted.

"Yes," Adora straightened, "I'll find She-Ra. She'll help!" Adora moved around the table and began to run. "I'm sorry! I must go!"

Her friends looked on as Adora raced from the tent.

"Let's pray she makes it in time," Madame whispered.

* * *

Sea Hawk's plasma cutlass struck down one trooper after another but still they continued to advance. The two Horde subs flanking the Solar Clipper must be filled to the brim with the robots. There were so many troopers on the deck that he couldn't see his own men through them. He had to hope they were holding their own against the onslaught.

"Mates!" Hawk called out. "We have to free the Clipper! Cut the lines!"

He hoped his men heard and were able to assist. He had been making a slow progression toward the starboard side of the ship since descending to the lower deck. Hawk was certain that the large shapes in the distance were Horde reinforcements. If they could release the Solar Clipper, perhaps they could take to the air and escape. If they didn't accomplish it quickly though, all would be lost.

He could see the grappling hooks anchored into the rail through another advancing line of troopers. He was almost there. He swung his cutlass again and again. The rail was just in front of him now. Hawk's momentary hopefulness was quickly snuffed out as four green tentacles gripped the rail and Octavia hoisted herself onto the deck.

Octavia felt a sensation almost akin to glee flow through her as her boots settled onto the deck of the Solar Clipper. Her target, the Sea Hawk, stood directly before her. He was breathing heavily and appeared weary from the barrage of troopers he had just battled. It should be easy to gain his surrender. Her tentacles slithered into the pack she carried on her back and withdrew, each holding the hilt of a retractable sword. The blades extended and she brandished the weapons in Sea Hawk's direction.

Sea Hawk closed his eyes for just a moment and drew a deep breath. When he opened them, the weariness that had been etched into his face just a moment before had vanished. He flashed a devil-may-care smile and stepped out into a fighting stance, holding his cutlass at the ready.

"I don't take kindly to people leaving their trash on my ship," Sea Hawk quipped as they circled one another.

Octavia laughed in her annoying 'yuk-yuk' manner. "I wouldn't worry too much about this ship. You won't be here much longer."

Hawk narrowed his eyes. It seemed he had finally done something right to piss Hordak off. He wasn't sure if the tyrant had ever even sent this much firepower to kill She-Ra. He almost felt flattered.

The two reared back to cross swords when Octavia held up her hand in a gesture to hold. Although it would be in his best interest to strike anyway, his honor wouldn't allow it. She cocked her head to the side, listening to a communications device in her ear, and smiled. Sea Hawk knew whatever stayed her hand would not be good news.

"I have something to show you, Sea Hawk," the Force Captain gloated.

"Show me your blades, and let's end this!"

The troopers off to Octavia's right parted, allowing another small contingent to squeeze through. Sea Hawk darted his eyes off to the side, all the while keeping his focus on Octavia. Even the briefest of glances was enough for him to recognize the Force Captain's "surprise." His heart sank as he felt the fight go out of him.

"Swen . . ." Sea Hawk's voice was soft as he looked fully at the bruised and bloodied body of his first mate and closest friend.

"I'm sorry, Cap'n," Mr. Swen apologized. "We were tryin' to cut loose the ship."

"Release him," Hawk spat through gritted teeth as he turned back toward Octavia.

Octavia yuk-yuked once more. She was going to accomplish her mission without ever having to swing a sword. Hordak would be pleased.

Her face hardened as she spoke her next words. "I do not answer to you, pirate. Now curb your tongue, or the punishment for your insolence will be doled out upon your little mate."

Hawk clenched his fists tightly while his body quivered with rage. When he spoke, however, his tone was more subdued. "What is it you want here, Octavia?"

"Your surrender."

"And my men?" Hawk's eyes met Swen's for the briefest of instances before he returned his attention to Octavia.

"Their fate does not concern me."

He wasn't satisfied with her answer. "Meaning they live or die?"

Octavia rolled her eyes. "My orders are to bring you and you alone to the Fright Zone. I care not whether your men live or die."

"But I do." Anger was creeping back into his voice.

Octavia's tentacles twitched with irritation. "Surrender to me now and what crew you have left will be free to go their merry way upon our departure."

"I don't trust you."

"Because you are a smart man, but I have no reason to lie today." She smiled as she felt victory within her grasp. "Drop your sword."

Hawk studied her for several heartbeats before turning to Swen. "Take care of the men for me."

"Cap'n, no!" Swen's voice cracked in anguish. "They'll kill you!"

"They're welcome to try." Hawk looked down at his cutlass. He disengaged the plasma beam but did not drop it. "Tell Adora . . . well . . ." He shook his head and tossed the hilt toward Octavia's feet.

Octavia laughed at the simplicity of this entire operation. The Rebellion and its ilk had too much honor. The Horde didn't care if its members died as long as the outcome was victory. Conquering worlds wasn't always easy and sacrifices had to be made.

"Escort the Sea Hawk to my ship and find him a nice cozy cell." Octavia commanded as a tentacle coiled around the hilt of his cutlass and lifted it into her hands. "Oh, and Troopers, remember, Hordak only specified that he be delivered _alive_."

Robotic laughter drifted in their wake as several troopers shoved Sea Hawk over the side of the ship and onto the submarine. Octavia turned to follow them and then paused. She looked back at Swen, still supported between two troopers. The small man looked crushed. She frowned and crossed back toward him.

A tentacle wrapped tightly around Swen's chin and jerked his face upward. "You're a monster," he whispered as his eyes met Octavia's.

"True," Octavia nodded, "but, surprisingly, I feel respect for your captain. In light of that, I will tell you my orders. What you do with the information is entirely up to you."

"You revealed your orders."

"Part of them," Octavia smiled. "Capture Sea Hawk and deliver him to the Fright Zone. And . . . destroy the Solar Clipper."

Swen looked on in horror as she called for the troopers to withdraw.

"Good-bye, Mr. Swen," Octavia called as she lowered herself over the side of the ship and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The rain had finally let loose with a fury. The droplets slashed through the air landing with stinging force against She-Ra's skin. She hardly noticed. She felt no exterior pain from such a trivial source, the magic of Greyskull guaranteed that. The guise of She-Ra was like armor that Adora wore to defend the people of Etheria, but it didn't change how she felt inside. It was her heart and mind that felt as much in turmoil as the storm outside.

She looked down at the glowing locket in her hand. Sea Hawk had given it to Adora as a sign of his affection for her. Each half of the locket was bound to the other through some ancient Etherian magic. It allowed the two a piece of mind regarding the other's safety. Her half had never glowed before today.

Her feelings toward Sea Hawk had been growing steadily over the past two years, but she hadn't realized just how much he meant to her. Every glance at the charm caused her heart pain. She knew little of the magic or how it worked. Would the locket still glow if the danger had been so great that he was . . . ? No! She wouldn't think that way. She would save him as he had come for her once before.

"Can we go any faster, Swifty?" She-Ra called out over the howl of the wind.

"I'm doing my best in this storm," the alicorn called back.

"I know you are," she whispered as she looked once more at the locket.

She held the locket up and moved her arm from side to side. The locket's glow faded slightly when pointed away from Sea Hawk's location. The Growling Sea was too vast. No matter how fast or how powerful she and Swiftwind were, it was just too much ocean to cover.

"Angle right!" Her voice sounded hollow as she yelled over the storm to her steed, following the locket's glow.

Had the storm caused something to happen to the Solar Clipper? As strange as it sounded, she hoped that was the case. The lesser of two evils. But somehow she knew the Horde was involved in whatever danger the Sea Hawk had found himself entangled.

She-Ra's eyes swept over the blanket of gray formed by the clouds and the water below. Even through the storm, she noticed the column of black rising off the water in the distance. She consulted the locket once more. Whatever that was, it wasn't where Sea Hawk needed her to be. Still. She couldn't ignore what might be others in trouble. She closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer urging her love to stay strong. Then she slipped the chain back over her head and gripped Swiftwind's mane tightly.

"Swifty, something's not right over there," She-Ra insisted, leaning out over his neck and pointing in the direction of the smoke. "Let's make sure no one needs our help."

Swiftwind corrected course toward the column of smoke. "What about Sea Hawk?"

She-Ra bit her lip. "He'll have a wait a bit longer."

As they neared the smoke, she could see debris in the water and what looked to be people.

"There are people down there. Dive, Swifty!"

The alicorn angled into a sharp decent over the water. She-Ra quickly surveyed the area. The smoking remains of what appeared to be the Solar Clipper was slowly being swallowed by the anger of the ocean. She could see eight men in the water, desperately clinging to pieces of wood. Now that she was close enough she could tell they were members of Sea Hawk's crew. Something terrible had happened here.

She-Ra drew the Sword of Protection and held it in front of her. "Sword to rope!"

She quickly tied one end of the rope to the pommel of Swiftwind's saddle. Pulling her legs up, she prepared to dive into the water. She hesitated for just a moment as her eyes looked out in the direction the locket had indicated.

"We have to get everyone to safety!" She-Ra called as she dove in.

When she broke the surface, her eyes scanned the wreckage. She needed something large enough for all of the crew to hold on to. A decent-sized piece of the hull smoldered among the remains of the ship. It would have to do. She swam toward it. When she reached it, she flipped it over dousing the remaining embers of flame and pushed it back to where Swiftwind hovered above the waves. After anchoring the hull to him, She-Ra assisted each member of the crew to the make-shift raft.

The waves and the storm made it impossible to tell the identity of the men until she was right beside them. She prayed that her locket had been wrong; that one of the men she helped to the raft would be Sea Hawk. Her heart sank as one man after another proved not to be the pirate captain.

"She-Ra! There is another man by the wreckage!" Swiftwind called out, helping her to find the men.

She-Ra dove out from the make-shift raft once more. Her powerful legs pushed her tirelessly toward the floundering man. She wondered how he had been driven so far from the others. She couldn't make his identity out through the sheets of rain at this distance, but she hoped against all odds that it was her love.

The waves rose and fell; the ocean still frothy and angry in the storm. She watched in horror each time the water ebbed from her vision as the man's struggles began to slow and his head started to sink beneath the surface. She-Ra pushed harder, fighting each stroke of the way as the sea's might surged against her.

When she finally reached her destination, there was no sign of the man she had come to save. She spun in the water, looking desperately in all directions. Perhaps she had misjudged the distance and arrived in the wrong spot. Still no sign of the man. An unfamiliar sensation, akin to panic, bubbled up in her chest. Drawing a great breath, she dove below the surface.

Time and again she crested the waves alone, looking about frantically. Time and again she submerged, swimming in the darkness of the sea. When she broke the surface once more, she was startled when a familiar face appeared from the depths beside her.

Mermista, the princess of Salineas, had arrived on the scene. In her arms, she supported the man She-Ra had been trying so desperately to find.

"Mermista!" She-Ra's voice sounded unnatural to her, almost giddy with relief. "Thank the Ancients you're here!"

Mermista only smiled as she eased the man's face back, holding him so his head remained well above the water.

"Mr. Swen . . ." She-Ra breathed a sigh of relief. "Mermista, how did you know to come?"

"The creatures of the deep told me of your peril," Mermista replied, her voice heavily accented. "I assume it was your ability to communicate with the animals. They could sense your fear even though you did not call to them directly. It's broadcasting somehow." Mermista looked about. "She-Ra, what happened here?"

"I don't know," She-Ra replied gravely. "This used to be the Solar Clipper. Something terrible happened to it. I was only able to rescue a handful of the crew."

Mermista passed Swen to She-Ra. "Help him to your raft. I'll search for other survivors."

"Mermista!" She-Ra called before the mermaid could begin her search. "I couldn't find Sea Hawk."

Mermista frowned and scanned the flotsam tossed about in the waves. "I pray he isn't here."

And with those words, she plunged into the sea once more.

She-Ra dragged Swen to the raft and laid him gently among the other semi-conscious, half-drowned pirates. Several minutes ticked by before Mermista was by her side once more.

"There are no other survivors," she stated solemnly.

"The Sea Hawk?" She-Ra heard the desperation in her own voice.

Mermista shook her head. "He is not among the dead."

She-Ra silently mourned the men she had not arrived in time to save. She knew Sea Hawk would be devastated. She had to find him. A part of her wanted to fish the locket out from beneath her cape to see if it still glowed. Danger and death were not the same. Surely the magic of the locket knew the difference. If it still glowed at least she would still have some hope. But she couldn't let her personal feelings cloud her responsibilities. She needed to get these men to shore for medical attention.

"Can you help Swiftwind and I get these men to safety?" She turned toward the mermaid, pushing Sea Hawk to the back of her mind.

"Of course," Mermista gestured off toward the distance. "The closest land is this way."

"Then let's get going."

She-Ra was anxious to get these men to shore. The sooner they were healed, the sooner she could find out just what happened here.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sea Hawk glanced down and twisted his wrists, feeling the rope bite through the leather of his gloves. Having his wrists bound was not ideal, but he felt fortunate that they thought so little of his abilities that this was the only precaution the Horde had taken to subdue him. Of course, he had done his best to play up the weak Etherian with no magical talents. He touched his tongue to the dried blood on his broken lower lip. It was a souvenir from one of the troopers to remind him just how helpless he was against them.

As if to illustrate his thought, a trooper shoved him from behind and he stumbled slightly. He heard the quiet metallic chuckle of the robots. He could never quite understand why a vindictive sense of humor had been programmed into the machines. Let them laugh. Let them think he was beaten. Such fools.

They had taken his cutlass and found the laser dagger he kept hidden in his boot but had overlooked the Ten-Leap boots themselves and the impact ring he wore. Those two things in conjunction with the element of surprise and his uncanny ability to get out of tough situations would have to be enough to escape when the opportunity presented itself.

The idea of a daring escape had seemed simplistic when Octavia had issued her ultimatum. Surrender so the crew would be set free; slip away when they set anchor in Horde Harbor. Once they had arrived though, Sea Hawk thought of what an opportunity this might be. Hordak had set a plan into motion. If he could find out what that was, it could be vital information to the Rebellion. Sea Hawk had always felt that his contributions to the Rebellion were rather few and far between. This could be his chance to assist Adora in a big way.

His eyes swept the corridor as he continued to follow Octavia deep into the Fright Zone. The entire structure appeared to be made of metal. The halls had a cold, metallic feel to them, and, yet, they pulsed with a dark energy, almost as if alive. He felt sluggish in its presence; his wits dulled. He shook his head but nothing changed. All of a sudden, this didn't seem like such a good idea.

Massive double doors loomed large just ahead of them. They swung open with a pneumatic hiss, and the stench hit him like a physical blow. The entire Fright Zone had an unnatural smell to it – recycled air yet tinged with something. The air in the throne room was infinitely worse. It hung heavy with an acrid scent, coppery like blood. It burned his nostrils and throat. He swallowed thickly and wondered if it was possible to choke on air.

Octavia lead him to the base of the long set of stairs. He had stood here once before. Somehow everything had been in his favor that day. He didn't feel so confident now. Sea Hawk looked up at the empty dais. Absurdly, he smiled at his own arrogance. He had kind of thought Hordak would be waiting for him.

As the troopers took up position behind him, Sea Hawk surveyed the rest of throne room. A larger contingent of troopers loitered near the back wall while Catra, Leech, and Mantenna appeared to be lounging by the other side of the stairs. More opposition than he had counted on, but, with luck, he wouldn't need to fight all of them to escape if things went south.

The lift mechanism under the stairs roared to life, signifying Hordak's arrival. The Horde lackeys snapped to attention. Like them, Sea Hawk turned his gaze to the dais and the absurdly large throne rising from it. The throne turned and the shadows around it enveloped its occupant. The motors under the stairs stilled and an eerie silence filled the room as everyone waited for the Horde Commander to address them. Only his narrowed red eyes could be seen from the darkness above.

"Force Captain Octavia." Hordak's voice further chilled the room.

Octavia bowed her head, her tentacles twitching nervously. "Master, I have completed the task assigned to me. I have brought you the Sea Hawk."

Sea Hawk raised his head and straightened his shoulders. No matter what he would never cower before this tyrant.

Silence again stretched out from the announcement until Hordak's voice floated down from the shadows once more. "And the Solar Clipper?"

Sea Hawk's head snapped toward Octavia.

"Destroyed," Octavia said simply. "The dreadnoughts recorded its destruction and transmitted the data to the command files."

Sea Hawk couldn't contain himself. "You murdering bitch!" He yelled as he launched himself at Octavia. "You gave me your word!"

He managed to knock her to the ground before the troopers were able to drag him off and force him to his knees. Stun rifles hovered dangerously close while his body quivered with barely controlled anger. His mind raced as he tried desperately to get himself back under control. How could this have happened? The Solar Clipper was gone! His men were most likely dead. And Swen, his closest friend, who he had tried to save . . . all lost.

"Rage can be a powerful weapon among the Horde," Hordak stated.

It took a moment for the statement to register with Sea Hawk. He realized he was being addressed directly instead of ignored like a trophy on display. He raised his eyes to the dais once more, meeting the unnatural glow of a monster's eyes. He took a deep breath and began to rise from his knees. He was certain the troopers would try to stop him, but some unseen signal stayed their hands. He would not converse on his knees like a supplicant.

"Why did you have my ship destroyed?" Sea Hawk demanded.

Silence stretched out again as the red eyes bored into him. Sea Hawk refused to look away.

Finally, Hordak's disembodied voice responded. "Your destiny lies elsewhere. I find humans to be . . . sentimental. You might be hesitant to embrace the change if you are tied to the past."

"You think . . ." Sea Hawk shook his head, "destroying my ship, killing my crew, will change me?"

"I have seen your future." Hordak replied cryptically.

Sea Hawk barked a laugh. "What have you seen?"

He staggered back as the throne room vanished. He found himself outside once more. The triple moons of Etheria shone full overhead, but the sky was clouded with a red haze. A fine ash fell down upon him, and he knew a great fire must be burning nearby. He heard voices screaming behind him and turned. Before him stood the largest pile of gold he had ever seen. His eyes widened as he felt a familiar greedy itch inside. Only then did he notice the splashes of blood across the shine of the coins and what he could not deny were fresh human corpses and random body parts scattered about the base of the pile.

Sea Hawk gasped in revulsion, the allure the gold held over him broken. Only then did he realize there were two figures standing atop the pile. The first was a woman dressed in a gray bodysuit accented with black armor and boots. A tattered red cape draped down from her shoulders. She wore a mask designed to resemble Hordak. A jeweled sword hung loosely in her grip, running red with blood. He had never seen her dressed as Hordak's protégé, but Sea Hawk knew immediately that the woman was Adora. No, not Adora. Not here. Not like this. She was Despara.

A man stood by her side. He was dressed in black with silver armor accents at his shoulders, hips, and boots. The red Horde bat blazed across his belt, and a red scarf was tied at his neck. His black leather gloves also dripped with blood. Sea Hawk's gaze was drawn to the man's face. Other than a scar through his left eyebrow and shaggy, red hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, the face was his own.

"No!" Sea Hawk whispered vehemently. He dropped to one knee and put his head into his bound hands. "Get out of my head!"

At his cry, the vision faded and the throne room returned. He looked around wondering who could have inserted such a realistic sight into his mind. The force captains stared at him quizzically.

"You saw the vision," Hordak's voice spoke, closer now. Sea Hawk looked up, surprised to see the Horde's leader descending the stairs toward him.

"No," his voice was low, denying all he had seen.

"Perhaps you are not as ordinary as the reports say."

Sea Hawk chuckled in disbelief. "I've never considered myself ordinary."

"This planet will fall, and your skills, whatever they may be, will play a part. Become a force captain in my fleet. I will reward you richly, and Despara will remain yours when she returns to me."

"You don't own Adora anymore, and you don't own me."

Hordak growled. "Your consent is not required."

And with that statement, Sea Hawk knew his safe passage at the Fright Zone was at an end. "Well . . ." he looked down as he spoke, clenching his fist and activating the impact ring, "I won't say my visit has been lovely because it hasn't, but I really must be going."

Using the power of his Ten-Leap boots, he sprang from one knee toward Octavia. Sea Hawk struck her under the chin with both fists, the strike amplified by the impact ring. She flew backward across the room toward the other force captains knocking into Leech and Catra. He turned smoothly, spinning into the three troopers behind him with another impact ring-enhanced strike. They crumbled in the wake of his blow. Once they were out of the way, he leaped half the distance to the door.

"Stop him, you fools!" Hordak shouted.

Sea Hawk knew he had to move swiftly before the room recovered from the initial shock of his escape attempt. The troopers near the back of the room began to move into position to block the doors. He prepared to take a running leap over them and out into the hall. He drew up short as laser fire flashed in front of his path.

"My stun beams will stop you!" Mantenna hummed.

Normally, he would make a quip at a time like this, but the truth was he needed to focus all his energy on escape. This was definitely going to be more difficult than he thought. Running his finger along the inside of the impact ring he activated the falcon shield. He easily blocked Mantenna's next shots and continued to advance toward the doors.

The troopers began to part, and he smiled not believing his luck. His smile quickly faded as Catra strode through the opening. Her hands rose to her mask. She smiled as his shoulders slumped in anticipation of her attack.

"Surrender now, Hawk!" Catra roared her command, rolling her R's and hissing like her namesake.

Sea Hawk couldn't help himself. "Maybe later."

Catra pulled her magical mask down over her eyes and began to change into her panther form. In moments, an enormous purple panther, armored across its back, stood where the woman had been. She roared and charged toward Sea Hawk. He cursed, reacting slower than he intended. One of her claws caught him just above the eye, spinning his head sharply. He reached up feeling the warm wetness spill over his eye. When he pulled his glove away, it was slick with blood.

There wasn't time to worry about the wound. He turned back toward the door ready to sprint the distance. He sensed the danger behind him a moment too late. Sea Hawk felt Leech's suction cup hands settle around his head. The neurotoxin they secreted was almost instantaneous with skin to skin contact. He felt his body go limp in the Horde henchman's grasp and knew the fight was over. It only took a few seconds for Leech to greedily begin to drain the energy from his body. Thankfully, the oblivion of sleep fell over him, and he knew no more.

"Excellent job, Leech," Hordak congratulated as he strode across the throne room to inspect the damage. "Release him." When the force captain did not immediately obey, Hordak added in a forceful growl. "Now."

Leech hesitated. Hordak had previously allowed him to feed from the slave pits, but those prisoners were becoming fewer. The areas controlled by the Horde had been stripped of their wealth and resources. Until new lands were conquered, large quantities of slaves were not necessary. Hordak had gorged himself on souls, leaving behind only the sick and the weak for his supplicants. Leech was starving and this one was strong. He felt Sea Hawk's heart slow and pulled him closer, reveling in the abundance of energy. He knew Hordak would end his existence if he did not obey and soon. Slowly, he transformed the suction cups back into some semblance of hands. Sea Hawk crumpled to the floor at his feet.

Hordak glowered at Leech until the slug-man slunk back away from the prisoner. He then leveled his powerful gaze on each of his force captains in turn.

"One ordinary man almost slipped by four force captains and more than a dozen troopers." He looked down at Sea Hawk and then back at his cowering followers. "He will make a better addition to the Horde than the likes of you." He paused and then spoke again, softer this time. "Weaver."

A bright fireball appeared at his side. When it extinguished, the Horde sorceress floated at his right hand.

"How may I serve you, Mighty Hordak?" Her husky voice asked.

"Sea Hawk declined my offer." Hordak explained. "See if you can change his mind while I reach out to Despara."

"Consider it done, my lord." With those words, both Shadow Weaver and Sea Hawk disappeared in another blinding ball of fire.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

She-Ra stood on the edge of the shore and stared out at the horizon. The coastal winds whipped her long blonde hair across her face and into her eyes. Her eyes teared, but, whether from the salty breeze or the fear of loss, she couldn't say. She looked down at the locket in her hand; it still glowed brightly. She sighed, trying to find patience once more. She shouldn't be standing here but going off at anything other than full strength could mean disaster for both Sea Hawk and herself.

With Swiftwind and Mermista's help, she had brought the surviving crew of the Solar Clipper to this island. Each man had been injured, some more grievously than others. She had called upon the healing powers of Greyskull to restore them. Such an expenditure of energy had taken its toll. With each passing moment, she felt stronger, but still she couldn't leave.

It would be nearly impossible to transport the crew from this island to Etheria's mainland. The raft was worse for wear and would never make the trip. She had sent Mermista on to secure a boat to meet them here. Once those arrangements were met, she was to continue on to the Crystal Falls in hopes of getting a message to Bow or one of the other rebels in the Whispering Woods.

Sea Hawk's crew was in shock and needed a safe haven to rest and recover. With no captain to watch over them and no ship to hide away on, the rebel camp was the best place for them. If luck was on her side, Bow would be waiting for her when they arrived on the coast to take charge of the men.

She looked down at the glowing charm once more. Each step in the plan would take more time than she wanted to give. Sea Hawk would want her to put his men first, and her sense of honor would never leave them without protection. And yet, her heart ached at her inability to do more.

Someone cleared their throat behind her, and she looked up. Her reverie broken, she closed her fist around the locket and turned to face her company. Mr. Swen stood a few feet away, looking tired and concerned.

"Mr. Swen, you should be resting," She-Ra reprimanded softly.

"So should you, lass," he replied, his voice weary.

"Your concern is appreciated but unnecessary. I'm a fast healer."

Swen smiled but it didn't meet his eyes. "Thank you for saving us."

She-Ra looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner."

"I'm not sure even you could have changed what happened."

"What _did_ happen, Mr. Swen?" She-Ra had been waiting to hear the story since she first came upon the wreckage of the Solar Clipper. "Where is Sea Hawk?"

Swen's face scrunched up, and, for a moment, she thought he might cry. She moved to his side and urged him to sit down in the sand. She settled in beside him and waited while he composed himself. Silence stretched between them as they stared out at the harrowing storm receding over the horizon.

Mr. Swen's voice was low as he relayed the story of how the Solar Clipper had been ambushed by Horde submarines. He explained how Octavia had forced the captain to surrender. Once the submarines had departed, the dreadnoughts moved in. He had tried to get everyone off the ship, but many of the men had been trapped below deck when the troopers had flooded the ship. There hadn't even been time to lower the lifeboats. Many of the men that survived had jumped from the rails before the blast hit. He had been on deck when it had exploded out from underneath him. He didn't remember much after that.

She-Ra sat silently beside him after he finished his story. When she didn't move or respond, he looked over, concerned. She was staring intently at a glowing object in her palm. Swen shifted to get a better look and realized that he knew the object's counterpart very well.

"Is that Miss Adora's locket?" He asked softly.

She-Ra straightened and looked over at him. "Hm? Oh, yes. She gave it to me so I could find Sea Hawk."

Swen looked confused.

"What is it, Swen?" She-Ra asked.

Swen opened his mouth and then closed it once more. Finally, he looked into She-Ra's face and responded. "The two halves of the locket are bound magically, and, in turn, bind the wearers." Sea Hawk had tried to explain the magic to him once before. "They should only work for Adora and the captain."

She-Ra closed her hand around the locket and waited to see if Swen would say more.

Swen continued to lock his gaze with hers, a question burning in his eyes. "She-Ra, are you . . ."

She waited never looking away.

Swen didn't really need to ask the question. Somehow he knew, and, in a strange way, it all made sense. He wondered briefly if the captain knew just how powerful the woman that captured his heart really was. Well, it wouldn't be his secret to tell.

Swen looked back out at the sea. "Can you save him?"

She-Ra followed his gaze. "I'll raze the Fright Zone to the ground to bring him home again."

Mr. Swen smiled. "Good."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Catra's boots were silent as she made her way into the lab. She stopped for a moment and looked around. She hated this place and its owner. Shadow Weaver wasn't like the other Horde lieutenants. She was too smart to be manipulated over petty things. Shadow Weaver and Catra were actually much alike in that way, but Shadow Weaver had a significant advantage. She held Hordak's trust, something Catra had never achieved. If she was caught snooping around here, the outcome would most likely not be favorable.

Her eyes fell upon the Horde's newest "guest." Sea Hawk was suspended from the ceiling by heavy chains, manacled around his wrists. His bare feet dangled just out of reach of the floor. The Horde was fond of this type of incapacitation - a type of torture that involved no effort on their part. Catra felt a twinge in her chest as she stared at the young man. She had tried not to acknowledge why she had come here, but it was difficult to deny the truth. Despite all the rebuffs of her advances in the past, she still desired him.

She crossed the room silently to stand in front of him. He appeared to be unconscious, but she didn't know if exhaustion or pain was the cause. She looked up once more at the chains. Drying rivulets of blood ran down Sea Hawk's arms. She knew the skin of his wrists, hidden under the manacles, must be torn and raw.

She looked back down, her eye line level with his chest. Sea Hawk was a bit taller than her even in her heels, but, suspended as he was, she had a prime view of his muscled torso. Shadow Weaver had been more careful to remove all his weapons and even much of his clothing. He had been stripped from the waist up, and she found she couldn't help herself. Catra's hand reached out; her fingers trailed gently through the red hair on his chest. Sea Hawk shivered at the touch, his head snapping up to stare at her.

"Catra." His voice was raw and cracked as he spoke.

Her eyes slowly slid up to his face. His close-cropped beard was matted with dried blood which appeared to have run down from his ears and nose. His lips were dry and cracked; he subconsciously attempted to moisten them with an equally dry tongue. His cheeks possessed a hollow cast that only pain can create. Dark circles had settled under his eyes, which were partially obscured by his sweat-soaked hair. A cut through his left eyebrow was swollen, angry and pink, where her claws had caught him in her panther form. Only his eyes themselves remained unchanged. The same green-blue as the ocean he favored. When he turned them on her, they seemed just as fathomless as well. She looked away first.

"Hello, Hawk," Catra purred softly. He hated that she spoke with such familiarity toward him.

Sea Hawk swallowed with difficulty. "Why . . ." his voice cracked again.

She put a finger to his lips. He frowned but didn't attempt to speak again. Catra looked around the lab. She wasn't sure if the dark sorceress actually had to eat or drink as she had never witnessed it, but surely she used water in some of her potions. She spotted a table with various vials on it and moved toward it. There was a basin with what appeared to be water in it. She filled one of the empty vials and returned to where Sea Hawk was suspended. She held the vial up to his lips, but he merely pulled his head back.

"How much worse can it get?" Catra asked him. When he still refused, she shook her head. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted . . . to talk."

He stared into her eyes and this time she didn't look away. Finally, he relaxed his neck and allowed her to help him drink from the vial. After the first swallow, he turned his head away quickly and began to cough. Catra took a step back and stared at the vial. While the coughing continued, she moved to return it to the workbench. Sea Hawk raised his leg to block her path. She turned toward him, and he shook his head as the coughing subsided.

"Please . . ." he whispered, his voice more raw than before. "It's water. Please, may I have another drink?" He didn't like the idea of begging, but, the truth was, he was desperate.

She smiled at his plea. She assisted him with another drink of water, and, this time, he was able to swallow without coughing. She took the vial away after only a few small droughts.

He licked his lips again and stared at her. He needed more but knew she wasn't here to help him. He was, however, also familiar with the old adage about flies and honey. "Thank you," he whispered.

Catra smiled again at his words. He should be hers. Not Shadow Weaver's experiment. Not Hordak's puppet. And most definitely not Despara's lover. She gritted her teeth at the thought.

"Is it true you belong to Despara?" She asked, cocking her head slightly.

He swallowed thickly. "No one owns me. And I don't know a Despara."

Catra snorted. "Just because she calls herself something else now doesn't mean she _is_ someone else."

She watched as he attempted to roll his shoulders but made no attempt to reply.

"Why did you _choose_ Des . . . Adora?"

Sea Hawk stared at her for a long moment before replying. "You mean instead of you."

"Yes," Catra responded, drawing out the "s" into a hiss.

He licked his lips again. "Because I don't love you, Catra, and I never could."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You may be physically beautiful, but, inside, you're ugly. Rotten. Your soul is black. No one could ever truly love someone like that."

Her nails dug into her palms as she clenched her fists in anger. She wanted to rage at him, but, deep inside, she knew he spoke the truth. She was corrupted and jealous. Her soul would never be pure. It was why she didn't understand that having someone love you wasn't the same as possessing them.

Sea Hawk watched the anger build and then just as suddenly subside in Catra's face. Then she smiled at him. A smile reserved only for when a big reveal was about to take place.

"You're right. I have done horrible things as a member of the Horde. And perhaps even before. It has been so long, I'm not sure I even remember." Catra paused here and locked her gaze with his. "What I have done has surely blackened my soul, but I have never been Hordak's protégé. Despara consistently performed deeds that shouldn't even be discussed."

"Adora was under a spell!" Sea Hawk protested.

"Was she?" Catra sneered. "She was raised on Despondos by Hordak. She was groomed to be a monster. He didn't need a spell because she wanted to please him. Despara is her true self. The person you claim to know is just a mask."

"You don't know her," his voice was hushed.

"How well do you know her? I don't like her, but I feel certain that I know Despara very well."

Sea Hawk shook his head.

"Why are you still here?" Catra asked suddenly.

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"I overheard Hordak and Shadow Weaver. They know you and Despara are linked by some sort of Etherian magic. Which means, even if Hordak has not issued his demand for Despara's return, she would know you are in danger. Why hasn't she come for you?"

"I don't want her to come here."

"Despara knows the Fright Zone intimately. She has returned on several occasions to aid in the escape of prisoners. Even if she didn't want to come herself, she could send She-Ra. No one stands in her way. And yet, here you hang – bruised, bleeding . . ." She paused for effect.

Sea Hawk swallowed thickly and licked his lips again. Catra was baiting him. He didn't know how much time had passed. There were no windows in Shadow Weaver's lab, and the passage of time was only marked by intervals of incredible pain. His deployment on the Growling Sea made it difficult to form close ties with most members of the Rebellion, but he still considered them his friends. They would not abandon him. And yet, who was left to tell them of his capture? His crew was likely dead. If Adora chose not to tell them or if Hordak had not requested some sort of ransom, then there was no one to rescue him.

Catra stepped closer and slid her palms up his stomach and across his chest. "What did you see in the throne room?"

The vision came unbidden to his mind. "Nothing," he whispered.

"I think you saw yourself as a member of the Horde. And I think Despara was there too." She smiled and stepped back again to look him in the eyes. "Those are Hordak's visions. He doesn't have control of the power, but he has consumed the souls of so many seers that on occasion he can see the future. Somehow you picked up on that."

"I don't have powers." Sea Hawk protested.

"A latent ability, I'm sure. This planet is full of untapped magical powers. But that's not what's important. Despara isn't here because she is waiting. You triggered something in her. She wanted you, and she actually got what she wanted. Once Shadow Weaver completes her spell, you will follow Hordak's every command, just like a good Horde lieutenant. Then Despara can return home and be who she truly is, with you by her side. And both of your souls will be just as black as mine."

Sea Hawk spoke slowly. "That will **_never_** happen."

Catra shook her head at his adamant denial. "You have already seen the future."

"No one controls the future."

She looked back up at his arms and wrists. Fresh lines of blood ran down from under the manacles. Even the slightest movement had reopened the wounds.

"Why do you fight? Accept Hordak's offer and pledge yourself to him. All this pain could end, and you could still be yourself."

"I could never be myself if I made that deal. I would rather die free than live a slave."

"You wouldn't be a slave. You would be a member of the Horde – protected, rewarded, revered."

"But still not free." Sea Hawk looked hard at Catra and decided to take a chance. "Hordak owns you. Whatever he promised you, he will never give you. He will use you until one day he doesn't need you anymore."

Catra already knew that. There had already been so many promises that had been broken. There would be no Etheria left for her to rule once conquered. Hordak would consume every useful thing on the planet, leaving behind only a barren shell. Then he would move on to the next planet. Her choice at that point would be to follow him or die. Sea Hawk saw the resignation in her face. She already knew the truth.

"It doesn't have to be like that."

She looked at him with a wry smile.

"Adora walked away. Adora fights for her freedom. For this planet's freedom. So could you."

Catra looked away for a moment.

"Help me, Catra. Please. We can escape together. I'll vouch for you."

She smiled up at him, and it seemed soft and genuine.

"Catra!" A voice from the doorway hissed.

Catra's face hardened. "Shadow Weaver."

"What are you doing in my lab?" The sorceress asked.

"Checking on the prisoner." She smiled wickedly at Sea Hawk. "He still seems as _rebellious_ as ever."

The witch floated by the two and over to the table covered with vials. "Get out of my laboratory so I can work and soon he will not be."

"As you wish," Catra replied. She stepped close and rose up on her toes so her breath blew hot against Sea Hawk's ear. "Sorry, Hawk, but I like my soul black, and I like what I get to do to make it that way. Maybe you will too."

She kissed him softly on the cheek before turning and striding out the door. He watched as her long, black ponytail swished until it faded into the darkness of the hall.

"Now, Captain, shall we begin again?" Shadow Weaver asked.

And then his world erupted in blinding pain once more.


	8. Chapter 7

She-Ra waded through the sewers of the Fright Zone, by-passing much of the advanced security. She had slipped in and out of Hordak's fortress many times by this method, but that certainly didn't make it any easier. The stench was practically unbearable. The sewers were used for all manners of waste – human and otherwise. The putrid water rose past her knees and filled the interior of her boots. She silently thanked the powers of Greyskull that she never needed to clean or repair her outfit. Even with her unnaturally high tolerance for _all_ things, she wasn't sure she could handle laundry after an operation like this.

Her locket had lead her this far, shining ever brighter as she neared the Fright Zone. And yet, its navigational ability had been lost as soon as she entered the building. Sea Hawk was here and still in danger, but it was now up to her to find him. The dungeons would be easiest to access from the sewer, and she had decided to start there. With any luck whatsoever, her search would quickly begin and end.

She-Ra pulled herself from the sewer canal onto a landing used as a touch-point for maintenance. She stood at the base of a staircase leading up into the Fright Zone proper and looked down at herself. The bottom half of her tunic was splashed with greenish brown stains while the disgusting canal water leaked slowly from her boots.

She could easily ignore this inconvenience but leaving a trail of rancid footprints behind her might not be wise. Quickly, she drew the Sword of Protection and called upon the powers of Greyskull. With a blinding flash of magic, it was as if her labor through the sewers had never occurred. In another moment, she had sheathed the sword and was racing up the stairs two at a time. She halted at the heavy maintenance door and placed her ear against the metal. The metal conducted no vibrations from movement or sounds in the hallway just beyond. Quietly, she unlatched the door and pushed it open a sliver.

The hallway was dimly lit and deserted. She listened again for movement on her blind side. Only silence greeted her. After another moment, she opened the door only wide enough to slip through and re-latched it with the scantest of sounds.

She moved toward the dungeon with practiced stealth. With only a turn in the hallway between her and the dungeon, she stopped and drew her sword with the barest whisper of metal against the sheath. She-Ra kneeled and placed her sword along the ground, edges vertical. The highly polished finish would act as a mirror allowing her to see around the corner without revealing herself.

The reflection showed a solitary robot trooper standing guard at the main entrance. She-Ra stood quickly and balanced the blade of her sword in her right hand. In a single fluid motion, she spun from around the corner and launched her sword. The robot barely reacted before the blade cleaved it skull in half.

The rending of metal upon metal had seemed very loud in the otherwise still corridor. She stood motionless and waited for the alarm's cry. When no further noises drifted her way, she silently thanked the Ancients and moved into the dungeon.

The dungeon of the Fright Zone held only twenty cells. They were mostly used for high-profile prisoners or trouble-makers. Most of the prisoners taken by the Horde were housed in slave camps wherever their services were needed most.

She-Ra moved down the tight corridor swiftly, peeking into each cell as she passed. She found three rebel prisoners housed there, but none of them were Sea Hawk. She freed them and then, upon second thought, broke the locks on all the cells. The Horde wouldn't be able to use this dungeon again until repairs were made. It would be a minor inconvenience, but it still raised her spirits ever so slightly.

In hushed tones, she instructed the rebels on how to find the access door for the maintenance shaft. She did not sugar-coat the fact that they would need to traverse the atrocious Horde sewers to regain their freedom. The men nodded their understanding and parted ways with the hero of the Rebellion.

Alone again, She-Ra contemplated her next move. If Hordak wanted a prisoner tortured, he would often leave that to Grizzlor in a chamber just off the dungeon. She had heard no cries of pain, so she knew there was no reason to look inside.

Hordak had ordered Sea Hawk to be brought here, which meant he most likely had something particularly awful in store. In that case, he would either leave it up to his witch or want to witness it first-hand in the throne room.

Her memories momentarily drifted to the time she had rescued Bow from Hordak's throne room. The "punishment" the Horde had inflicted on him had not been pleasant. She-Ra frowned at the thought. Entering the throne room would mean revealing herself, whether Sea Hawk was there or not. A knock-down, drag-out fight would commence to continue her search or escape with a possibly injured Sea Hawk.

The best course of action was simple. She would check Shadow Weaver's laboratory first and hope that this rescue operation continued to go smoothly. With her decision made, she began the long journey through the Fright Zone.

* * *

She-Ra stood outside the door to Shadow Weaver's lab and listened to the advancing troopers down the hallway. There wasn't time for her to be subtle. The laboratory was the only place for her to hide. Quickly she slipped in the door and closed it quietly behind her. Placing the door at her back, she swiftly scanned the room for Shadow Weaver, all the while trying to keep track of the troopers' movements outside.

The lab was darkened and held deeply shadowed corners. Still, the room appeared to be deserted. A dark form was suspended in the center of the space's interior, and it took her a moment to realize what it was.

"Sea Hawk!" She-Ra gasped quietly.

She covered the distance between them in an instant. The dazzling light from her locket illuminated his unconscious form. She-Ra's hand flew to her mouth in horror as she surveyed the torture that had been inflicted upon him in only two days' time. Lines of dried blood crisscrossed his arms and torso. His head hung tilted to the side, revealing a swollen and infected cut above his eye. More blood had run from his ears and nose drying in his beard and mustache, while a thin line still ran over a slack bottom lip and pooled onto the floor.

Her hand reached out and touched his cheek gently. "Sea Hawk," she whispered.

His eyes fluttered open with much effort and rolled unseeing. After a moment, they closed again, and he made no further movements.

"I'm getting you out of here." She-Ra assured him as she reached over her shoulder to draw her sword.

"Neither of you will be leaving!" A voice hissed from behind her.

She-Ra whirled to face Shadow Weaver, who now blocked the room's only exit.

The dark sorceress reached behind her and depressed a button on a comm-link. "She-Ra is in the lab. Alert Hordak and send a squadron of troopers to assist with her capture."

"Please don't trouble yourself, Shadow Weaver. We simply can't stay for the party." She-Ra's tone remained light, but, in truth, she was worried about the reinforcements on their way. Sea Hawk was in much worse shape than she had expected. In his current condition, he couldn't even walk out let alone fight. She could heal him, but it would take time she didn't have and energy that she couldn't spare at this moment.

"You'll not be so glib once you find yourself in chains beside your friend!" Shadow Weaver boasted. She raised her palms and manifested several fireballs which she sent flying in She-Ra's direction.

She-Ra positioned herself in front of Sea Hawk. "Sword to shield!" She called out. The enchanted metal easily dispersed the fireballs before any damage could be done.

Shadow Weaver cried out in anger and then raised her arms once more. "My Shadow Coils will hold you!" An iridescent purple mist began to corkscrew from her palms and travel across the floor toward She-Ra.

She-Ra didn't want to waste time sparring with Shadow Weaver. She needed to end this confrontation and get Sea Hawk out of here. "Shield to sword!" There was one sure-fire way to stop Shadow Weaver in her tracks. Raising the Sword of Protection once more, she called out, "For the Honor of Greyskull!"

The light was positively blinding, and Shadow Weaver retreated to one of the darkened corners, momentarily stunned.

She-Ra drew back her sword once more as she spun to face Sea Hawk. Her arm began to swing in an arc, preparing to sever the chains suspending him from the ceiling. A single laser blast stuck the sword and sent it careening deep into the lab.

Startled, She-Ra twisted back toward the door. Hordak stood silhouetted in the door frame. His arm had been transformed into a plasma cannon, and a thin coil of smoke rose from the end. Hordak rarely used his magic to transform his body anymore, but, for her, it appeared he had made an exception.

"Hordak," She-Ra's voice was flat as she positioned herself between the man who had formerly been a father figure to her and the man that currently held her heart.

"My request was not for you," Hordak stated.

She-Ra was unaware of any requests Hordak might have made, but she could guess who he had requested. "Adora is no longer yours to command."

"I will take away everything she has come to care about until she returns to the Horde," Hordak sneered, "or she is broken."

"An ambitious plan," She-Ra retorted, "but it's not going to start today."

Shadow Weaver, recovered from the blast of light, floated to Hordak's side. The two now stood in front of a newly arrived squadron of troopers. She-Ra's task was getting more difficult with each passing moment. Somehow, she had to retrieve the Sword of Protection, free Sea Hawk, and get past the two most powerful individuals in the Horde, not to mention all the robots backing them up.

"Make this easy on yourself, She-Ra," Hordak gloated. "Surrender!"

"You have inflicted too much pain already." She-Ra could feel anger rising up in her chest. "I will not leave Sea Hawk to suffer at your hands any longer!"

Hordak smiled. "You can take him."

She-Ra narrowed her eyes, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Tell Adora she should listen when I call for her." Hordak spread his arms and the troopers moved into position, flanking the two Horde commanders. "Shadow Weaver, kill the Sea Hawk!"

"No!" She-Ra cried.

Shadow Weaver's eyes blazed gold and a black aura began to shimmer around her.

"Troopers, fire if She-Ra makes a move toward the pirate. It doesn't matter which one you hit."

The sound of chain links moving against one another drew her attention. She-Ra turned her head to look over her shoulder at Sea Hawk. The chains suspending him from the ceiling were lengthening. Their links snaked down over his arms and wrapped around his neck. A strangled noise escaped him as the chains began to tighten.

She-Ra's eyes widened in horror. If she turned to break the chains, the troopers would fire. Without her sword, she had no way to shield either Sea Hawk or herself.

"When he's dead, you can leave the Fright Zone unmolested. Take his body home to Adora and the rest of her Rebellion." Hordak smiled in satisfaction. "Let them know their fate."

"Please, stop!" She-Ra's voice was desperate as she watched Sea Hawk's body begin to convulse. "Give me your word that he will live, and I'm yours!"

Hordak's smile widened and his eyes glowed in triumph. He held up his hand and Shadow Weaver's eyes returned to normal.

"Believe it or not, he is more valuable to me alive than dead, but I can live with either outcome," Hordak revealed.

She-Ra straightened to her full height and stared the monster down. "Give me your word."

Hordak's eyes widened ever so slightly. How dare this woman presume to tell him what to do. "I will not have him killed," he growled.

She-Ra looked back over her shoulder one last time. Sea Hawk's body once more hung limp. She watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath, but the chains still encircled his throat, threatening to strangle him again at any time. She turned fully and took them in her hands. With a flick of her wrists, she broke the links around his neck easily. His eyes opened at the sudden movement but unconsciousness dragged him back into its thrall just as quickly.

"I'll be back for you," she whispered. "Just try to hold on."

Finally, she turned back to face the Horde leader. Impatience was etched across his face. She straightened her shoulders, looking every inch the warrior princess she was.

"I surrender," her voice rang clear and strong.

"Take her to the Plunder Room."


	9. Chapter 8

The world she viewed was not her own, but somehow it was familiar all the same.

* * *

The shadows grew long as the final rays of daylight faded from the sky. A woman stood on an outcropping under what appeared to be a hastily erected canopy. Beyond the cliff, the burnt-out ruins of what had likely been a grand palace stood in silent judgment of the meeting about to take place.

Two Horde troopers, unmistakable on any planet that has suffered the horrors of the Horde, approached the canopy dragging a man between them. They tossed him unceremoniously at the feet of the woman. He grunted as he landed heavily on his left arm and shoulder.

"The rebel leader, Mistress," one of the robots announced.

"Leave us," the woman commanded without turning around.

The man, arms bound behind his back, struggled up onto his knees. His voice was soft as he spoke. "Hello, again, Adora."

"It has been a long time since anyone has called me by that name, Bow." Adora turned slowly to face her old friend.

"I could say the same thing," Bow replied.

Adora leaned back against the table and felt a small smile pull at the corners of her lips. The two of them talking used to be as regular as breathing. Even now there was almost a comfort to his presence.

"Would you rather I –"

"No," Bow interrupted, "let's just pretend that, for now, this is a meeting between two old friends."

"As you wish." She studied him, noticing the changes since the last time they had been face to face.

Bow's auburn hair was now heavily streaked with a striking silver-gray. Some of the sweat-dampened hair had fallen onto his forehead partially obscuring the gold diadem that he now wore as a symbol of his position. His blue eyes were still alert, but his manner was weary. Despite his continued resistance, he knew the end was near. He still sported a thin mustache, but, like his hair, it was also gray. His armor and other clothing were the same as when they were rebel teammates. Even with his elevation of status, he still maintained humble roots.

"Did you ever think you would be heralded as the champion of the Great Rebellion?" She asked, wondering if the weight of leadership wore as heavy on him as it had on her.

"Honestly," Bow sighed, "I always thought that was you."

"Things change," she replied flatly.

"But why? The last time we were together you ran off to find She-Ra and help Sea Hawk. None of you ever came back. What happened?"

"I'm afraid I can't speak for the Admiral."

"Then don't." Bow looked up into her face, his eyes full of sadness. "Speak for yourself. Before all this ends, tell me what happened. Do you know where She-Ra is? Why did you leave us? Please, help me understand."

"She-Ra . . ." Adora reached behind her and gripped the hilt of the sword lying on the table. She lifted it easily and looked at it almost as if she had forgotten the power it used to possess. She sank the tip of the blade into the ground between them.

Bow looked deep into the jewel. "This is She-Ra's sword."

"No," Adora protested. "It's mine."

"Did Hordak kill her?" Bow asked quietly. "Did you?"

Adora cocked her head to the side and studied him. "Did you love her, Bow?"

He sighed. "I don't know. Not the same way I loved my wife. She-Ra was strong and beautiful, and I loved the idea of her. I think it is more accurate to put it like that. I didn't know her as well as I wanted to."

"Maybe you knew her better than you thought. "

"What do you mean?"

"The secret isn't important anymore. It seems only fair, as old _friends_ , I should share it with you before you die."

Bow's eyes narrowed but he remained silent.

Adora touched the sword, running her fingers over the pommel. "When I said that this sword was mine, I meant just that. I didn't take it from anyone. It was given to me and not by Hordak. My brother, Adam, brought it from Eternia. It even has a name – the Sword of Protection.

"Like my brother and I, our swords are twins. Both this one and the Sword of Power are imbued with the magic of Greyskull. A cosmic force more powerful than anything in this universe. Even more powerful than Hordak. We were told the swords were our destinies.

"The power of Greyskull would transform us into the guardians of our worlds. Adam would become He-Man, protector of Eternia, and I would become She-Ra, here on Etheria."

"That . . . can't be true." Bow shook his head in disbelief.

"It seems we were both keeping secrets."

"But . . . where is she now?"

"What?"

Anger rose in his voice. "Where is our champion now? Where was she when Mysticor fell and Castaspella was killed? Where was she when Sea Hawk burned the villages of the coast? When Hordak enslaved the Selkies and the Trolls?" Bow jerked his chin toward the castle remains in the distance. "Where was she when Bright Moon was destroyed? When you murdered Queen Angella and Glimmer? Our friends."

Tears brimmed in his eyes, and he turned his face away. Adora watched him, feeling strange that his words invoked no feelings in her.

When he turned back, anger had replaced the sadness in his eyes. "How can you just _stop_ being the guardian of Etheria?"

Adora pulled the sword from the ground and stared hard at it. "Whatever power this sword held, it is gone now. I can't become She-Ra anymore."

"What happened to you?"

She looked down at him, her face hardening. "I finally realized who I really am. Adora, She-Ra – they were just lies I tried to convince myself were the truth. Despara is who I am, now and forever."

Bow lowered his head in resignation. "I'm sorry we couldn't save you."

His whispered words did nothing to stop Adora's sword as it sliced down through the air toward him.

* * *

"Adora, no!"

The Sorceress of Greyskull bolted upright in her bed. Her body was chilled with sweat and the bedsheets were tangled around her legs. Her chest rose and fell in quick succession as her heart beat out a staccato rhythm.

"A vision . . ." she whispered. "The future is changing. I must contact Adam!"


	10. Chapter 9

Hordak stood in front of what was to be his newest force captain and frowned in irritation. "Explain this to me, Weaver. You were to break his will not his body."

"The damage to his body was a necessary side effect. His will proved much stronger than I anticipated." The witch simpered as she floated to her master's side. "It is good that I had a chance to try the spell before we attempt to use it on Adora."

"How much longer before his will is broken?" Hordak impatiently questioned.

"I could not break it, and I think his body would perish of pain and exhaustion even if I continued to try. He has no magic of his own that I could sense, but something was giving him the strength to resist all my efforts."

"Then his usefulness has greatly decreased." Hordak stroked his chin. "I suppose his capture was not a complete waste. She-Ra now belongs to me, and, given more time, perhaps he will draw Adora to me as well. I will have him moved to a dungeon cell."

"You misunderstand me, my Lord," Shadow Weaver corrected quietly. "He will be yours to command very soon."

"Explain yourself and quickly," Hordak growled.

Shadow Weaver bowed slightly in supplication. "Forgive me, Oh Mighty One. It was not my intention to mislead you. Sea Hawk's will could not be broken, so I broke his mind instead."

"How?"

"I erased his memories –"

"You what?" Hordak's anger flared once more. "He is of no use to my fleet if his memories as a sea captain are gone!"

"Not all his memories." Shadow Weaver confessed. "Only the past two years. His last true memories are as an agent of the Horde, when he smuggled supplies and sold them to us. His time with the Rebellion, with Adora, is gone. I implanted false memories of him joining the Horde and increased his desire for gold. He will believe he pledged himself to you for the riches you promised."

"Very good," Hordak praised as he wrapped his fingers around Sea Hawk's chin and tilted his face up to the light, "but he appears rebellious by nature. I wanted a force captain that would obey me without question."

"With the memories gone, I am able to bind him to you." Shadow Weaver's husky voice explained. "The spell is not the same, but he will not be able to resist any command you issue. He will want to please you."

"As it should be with _all_ of my force captains." Hordak smiled, satisfied with this outcome. "And if confronted with Adora?"

"He will not remember her." Shadow Weaver confirmed. "There is the possibility that he could develop feelings for her once more though. It is unlikely as his moral character will have been altered, but I cannot prevent it from happening. I can, however, erase it if it does. Should you desire that, my Lord."

"Hmmm . . ." Hordak mused. "I will think on that. Perhaps such an encounter could be used to our advantage. Or at the very least to hurt Adora. She must know punishment before she can resume her place as my protégé."

"She will return to us. You have seen it."

"Yes, she will be mine again." Hordak turned away and began to walk toward the door. "How much longer?"

"A few more hours to complete the spell. I must go slowly or I could destroy his mind altogether. Unless you only want him to do as you command and nothing more."

"No, I need an able sea commander. He has proved troublesome to us in the past, perhaps we can put that to use against the Rebellion."

"Of course, sire."

Hordak grunted in vague approval. "And his broken body?"

"I will use my magic to heal him. You will be able to assign him to your fleet by morning." Shadow Weaver assured him.

"If this works, you will be well rewarded."


	11. Chapter 10

The Plunder Room had changed since Adora had left the Horde. He-Man had made sure the original purpose of this room, the Magna Beam Charger, had been destroyed beyond repair. It seemed Hordak had been remodeling this space as a special dungeon for She-Ra and her brother since that day.

The cell that held her possessed no physical walls. A machine overhead projected a cone of energy around her, causing weightlessness but also the inability to move. Suspended as she was by its power, even in her guise as She-Ra, she would not be able to break free. Ironically, she had been imprisoned in this type of cell in the past. Sea Hawk had come to her rescue then. She knew he would not be coming this time.

A second projector was also mounted in the room. It was obvious that Hordak was feeling optimistic about the possible capture of He-Man as well. Her brother was rarely on Etheria, but, when the opportunity for escape arose, she would not leave either cell operational. She-Ra swore to herself that Hordak would not be allowed to hurt the ones she loved any longer. Maybe it was time to use her powers to take drastic measures against the Horde.

As Hordak's former protégé, She-Ra knew the incredible power he possessed. As Hordak and his ilk conquered planets, they stole everything of value – resources, technology, magic, people. Everthing the Horde possessed had once belonged to someone else. Even the one world that had managed to repel Hordak, Eternia, had lost something precious, the daughter of the king and queen – her. She-Ra was tired of losing what should rightfully be her future over and over. She needed to show Hordak once and for all that she was no longer Despara and never would be again.

She needed to escape, but she needed help. The cell was designed to negate all of her superior physical powers, and it had been improved upon since her last encounter with its type. Even as She-Ra, she could barely muster the strength to blink her eyes to keep them from drying out, let alone move any of her extremities. She could not speak and the effort of breathing exerted a considerable amount of energy.

Who could she count on to assist in her escape? She thought of Bow immediately. His impulsive nature and true desire to help his friends would bring him straight to the Fright Zone if Adora did not return to the Whispering Woods soon. Hordak was not a fan of the Rebellion's archer; his fate might be worse than what she had seen of Sea Hawk's. She needed to figure out a plan before her friend became too impatient.

She-Ra stared at the second projector. He-Man was the only person that might be able to safely infiltrate the Fright Zone and rescue her. She had contacted him once before without the aid of the Sorceress, but the strain had been great. Telepathy took a huge amount of concentration under normal circumstances. Telepathy across galaxies was impossible, unless, of course, you were in possession of the powers of Greyskull.

She closed her eyes and did not force them to reopen. She pictured her brother's face. Adam - his blonde hair barely a shade darker than hers cut in a traditional royal Eternian-style, his familiar blue eyes so full of easy laughter, and his lopsided grin. It was hard to imagine there had been a time she didn't know or trust him. Her message to him needed to be simple. The strain to send it would be great indeed.

"Adam," She-Ra thought, "help me! Please hurry!"

She repeated the thoughts over and over, projecting it out into space. Adam would hear her. He would come. He just had to.

* * *

"Duncan, what are these?" Adam asked as he lifted a metallic wristband from amongst a small collection sitting on the inventor's workbench.

Man-at-Arms turned toward the young prince. "Just something I have been tinkering with for your sister and her Rebellion. They need a way to communicate with one another without using a runner. I work on it when I have some free time."

"This could really help them," Adam smiled. "How close is it to being finished?"

Man-at-Arms sighed. "Not close enough. The problem is that the Rebellion doesn't have a central computer like we have here at the palace. All of the electronics need to be housed within the wristband."

"You managed to make it pretty small despite that setback," Adam marveled.

"I started this because I recognized that the king and queen miss Adora even more now than they did before they found out she is alive and free of Hordak's control. I thought perhaps with a few advantages that we take for granted here, the Rebellion could gain some ground with their war." Man-at-Arms took the communicator from Adam. "Maybe with this and a few other things, Adora might feel more confident in coming home more often."

Adam recognized the look of disappointment on the older man's face. "So what's the problem?"

Man-at-Arms shook his head. "The power required is too great for the size. They keep shorting out."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Adam grinned. "You will have to come to Etheria with me to deliver them. Adora will be . . ."

Adam put a hand to his forehead and staggered forward.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Man-at-Arms moved to his side. "Is it the Sorceress?"

"No . . ." Adam concentrated. "It's She-Ra. She needs me on Etheria at once!"

"Go. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks, Duncan," Adam straightened and took off at a sprint for the door just as Teela entered.

"Adam!" Teela drew out his name in irritation. "I've been looking all over for you. It's time-"

"Not now, Teela!" Adam called over his shoulder as he hurried past her. "I'll make it up to you later!"

"What was that all about?" Teela questioned as she continued into her father's workshop.

"Important royal duties, I'm sure," Man-at-Arms answered evasively.

* * *

She heard the hiss of the pneumatic door. She forced her chest to expand, breathing deep, and with much effort opened her eyes. There was no more time to send her message. She only hoped Adam had heard her plea.

The entrance was darkened and her position did not offer a clear view of the door, but she thought she heard two sets of footfalls. Hordak strode into the dim light and paused in front of her cell. He appeared to be alone.

"Such a fool . . ." Hordak gloated. "You don't understand how wars are won."

She-Ra wanted to respond, to tell him that she understood his theory on winning wars. She wanted to argue that winning meant nothing if everyone you were fighting alongside was lost. She remained still though. She thought it best to conserve her energy and strength. She didn't know what might be coming.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll let you live long enough to see everyone you protected destroyed. You will remain here, rotting away with only the power of Greyskull keeping you alive."

She-Ra was stunned. With the nexus of Greyskull's power on Eternia, she would not have imagined that Hordak would know she was a custodian of its might.

Hordak grinned, revealing his pointed teeth. "When you have coveted the powers of Greyskull as I have, you can always recognize the singular taste of its magic. Before I leave this world, I _will_ consume you, and that power will finally be mine."

She would never allow that to happen. She would sacrifice her own life to prevent him from growing ever stronger. Just not yet. Etheria still needed her, and she was not about to abandon this world and its people without a fight.

"Let us not dwell on the future, it will be here soon enough." Hordak laughed with such malice that his distinctive snort was ever present. Bringing himself under control, he continued. "I am here to show you that I am a man of my word."

Hordak's smile broadened as he motioned toward the darkened entryway. Again, a second set of footsteps could be heard advancing into the room.

She-Ra felt only disbelief as she studied the man who stepped into the circle of light and stood by Hordak's side. She had become so familiar with the man she had fallen in love with that she would know Sea Hawk anywhere, and, yet, everything about him seemed wrong.

His customary brown and blue pirate apparel had been traded for a black bodysuit. Silver armored plates adorned his shoulders and hips, and silver bands accented his black leather gloves and boots. A red silk scarf was tied about his neck, and the bloodied Horde bat emblazoned across his belt. He still wore a black headband, taming back his lengthened forelock of red hair from his eyes.

Those eyes - always so full of mischief and desire when she was by his side as Adora - seemed so alien now. Their brilliant ocean hue muted as if looking through a frosted glass. He lifted his gaze to her but showed no recognition. It seemed as if he was looking right through her.

"Meet my newest admiral," Hordak announced. "It is time for Sea Hawk to be rewarded for his loyalty to the Horde. The fleet will thrive under his direction."

She-Ra could only stare at the man she had come to save. Shadow Weaver was responsible for this. Somehow they had tricked him into serving the Horde, just as she had been duped for so many years.

Hordak called her attention back to him. "Shall I show you how loyal my admiral is?"

She-Ra felt her heart breaking. She had wanted to save him, had sworn she would. She had surrendered to spare his life and damned him in the process. What a fool she had been! She should have followed the teachings Hordak had set out for her – never give in to emotions. If she hadn't fallen in love with him, Sea Hawk would have been an unlikely target. He would have just been another annoyance from the Rebellion, but, as Adora's love, she should have just painted a target on his back.

"Sea Hawk," Hordak barked.

The pirate turned toward the Horde commander and responded with a voice oddly devoid of emotion. "My Lord?"

"Have you met this woman before?"

Sea Hawk glanced once more at She-Ra. "I have not, Sire."

Sea Hawk didn't know her? What else had Shadow Weaver made him forget? Or worse yet, what had she made him remember?

"This is She-Ra, the champion of the Rebellion. She foolishly surrendered herself to me to save another." His voice was full of contempt. "Would you kill her for me?"

Sea Hawk reached across his body and gripped the hilt of his plasma cutlass. "Do you want it done here?"

"Soon, Admiral," Hordak promised, "very soon."


End file.
